Forbidden Exchange
by shadowoftime
Summary: Naruto learns another Forbidden jutsu from the scroll, but something goes wrong. How will this affect team 7?


**I don't own Naruto.**

New story, but no, the others aren't dead. I sorta came up with the idea for this story out of nowhere, and by some miracle, nearly everything I've wanted to include in one of my fanfics fell perfectly into place. Enjoy!

- - -

Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Naruto's Second Choice!

Naruto lay awake in bed, thinking of all that had happened that day. That morning, he had failed to graduate from the academy, the only student who couldn't form a decent clone. Then things started to look better when a teacher told him there was another way to graduate. However, it had been a trick to get him to steal a powerful scroll from the village. It was soon after that he learned what was inside him: The most powerful of all the bijuu, Kyuubi. Just then, he didn't think he could feel any worse. But just as he was about to give up hope, he found someone to acknowledge him. Despite all that had happened, he considered today to have been a good day. Oh yeah, and he had learned that awesome jutsu and beat up the teacher who had tricked him.

A grin overtook his face as he remembered what could hardly be considered a fight. His new technique, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, had made hundreds of actual replicas of him. They weren't just images like the ones he had failed to make that same morning.

As he grinned, his black-and-white nightcap slid slightly, enough to pull him out of his thoughts. His mind reconnected with reality as the small apartment he lived in faded back into view.

'Oh yeah, that's right…that other jutsu…' he thought, getting out of bed. He reached for a small scroll, onto which he had copied the instructions for using a high level jutsu. 'I wanted to learn this jutsu, but it was too confusing, so I just copied it down and learned Kage Bunshin no jutsu instead…'

Unrolling the scroll, he read through it once more. 'Wait, maybe…yeah! I think I understand it now! It's actually a simple jutsu, but needs a lot of chakra!'

After making sure he remembered the hand signs, he put the scroll away, and went to bed, a plan already beginning to form in his mind.

- - -

"What! Why do I have to be with Sasuke!"

- - -

This was too much. How could he get Sakura to like him if _Sasuke _kept interfering? He crept along towards the window where Sasuke was eating his lunch.

Ino looked up from the balcony she was on just in time to see Naruto jump at Sasuke through the window. There were some noises, most likely Sasuke showing Naruto what happens to anyone who dares attack an Uchiha. For a moment, it was quiet. After a few minutes, Ino could have sworn she saw a flash of blue light pierce through the window, before she saw Sasuke climb out.

He was a bit bruised, with rope marks on his arms, but otherwise seemed ok. Ino couldn't see inside, but inside was a tied and gagged Naruto, looking a bit shocked.

'What did that loser do to me?' thought Naruto…'Why am I wearing his clothes…did he somehow…?'

- - -

'This will get Sakura to like me for sure!' thought Sasuke, walking back toward the academy. 'That jutsu sure is worth the chakra…the'

'Body-Switch Jutsu!' That dweeb had taken his body and left him stuck as a blonde-haired weakling! Sasuke, in Naruto's body, quickly used an escape jutsu to escape the ropes. As he appeared on his feet a scroll fell out of the pocket of Naruto's jacket. 'Naruto, you may have my body, but you're as dense as ever…I'm taking my body back!'

- - -

After reading through the scroll, Sasuke had found it to be a simple, yet dangerous jutsu. Not only did it require a large amount of chakra, but if used more than once, it could have disastrous results, ranging from death to remaining only as a spirit, never entering another body. Essentially, it could only be performed once…

- - -

Naruto was just leaving the restroom when he noticed Sasuke walking towards him with an angry glare, repeatedly tossing a scroll into the air. It was just now that Naruto realized his mistake, but now was too late. Sasuke had already bound him with the very rope that had held him only a short time ago.

Sasuke performed the hand signs and waited, knowing it would take a few minutes. After what seemed to be only half as long as he remembered it taking earlier, the blue glow of chakra that surrounded them began to fade and Sasuke felt his chakra drop to dangerous levels. It wasn't enough. He called up all the chakra he had left; it was his chakra. Their chakra had stayed with them when they switch bodies. As he used up the last bit of chakra he had, he felt a strange feeling, then passed out.

- - -

"_ugghh…where am I? The Hospital? Did it work?"_

"Sasuke! You jerk! So you're finally awake!" Naruto yelled, turning to look at Sasuke, who was lying on the other bed. Sasuke's body still lay unconscious.

"Huh? Naruto? Where are you? And how…how were you able to hear my thoughts?" said Naruto, sitting up in bed and looking around. His movements were halted by an unseen force that seemed to be fighting his will.

"What is this, Sasuke! Some sort of _body-control jutsu_!" Naruto yelled angrily; his body had just tried sat up and looked around without him wanting to do so.

Sasuke began to stir on the other bed, catching Naruto's attention. "If I'm over there," he said annoyed, "then I must still be in Naruto's body…"

"What! Sasuke! Get out of my body!"

"…_And it would appear that Naruto is here too…" _he thought.

"Well of course I'm here! Now get out of my body!" Naruto yelled.

"You're the one who put me here…" Sasuke began, but was interrupted as his body began to awaken on the other bed.

The figure sat up, and rose to its feet, its eyes still closed. It turned towards them, and slowly opened its eyes. They were the same eyes Sasuke had always had, but they now seemed to contain a hint of malice. That, along with malicious smile that was forming on his face, provided for an evil aura to emanate from this being. He began charging chakra to his hand, which at first glowed bright blue. In no time at all, the chakra began to change. A few red glimmers appeared in it, gradually increasing in amount. In seconds, it was completely red, but stopped suddenly as its owner grasped his arm in what seemed to be excruciating pain. A disapproving sound escaped the being's throat as it began to walk around, testing his new body.

While Sasuke wondered who could possibly be in his body, there was no doubt in Naruto's mind as to its identity. _"Kyuubi! He's out of his seal! He must have been dragged out of my body in place of Sasuke!" _Naruto reasoned to himself, forgetting Sasuke was present.

"Kyuubi! The Nine-tailed demon fox that attacked Konoha! I had heard a rumor among the adults that he was sealed inside someone rather than killed, but you Naruto?"

"Yes." came a response from across the room. The menacing voice continued to explain. "I have been sealed inside that useless kid for over a decade, but now I'm finally free. However, this body isn't well atoned to my needs, but it will have to do for now. How about we make a deal, kid? So long as nobody finds out about me, I won't kill any of your friends. After all, none of us want to see this body destroyed, should someone find out it's me who inhabits it. You two would be stuck together forever if that should happen. For now I shall assume the role of the arrogant Uchiha. What do you say?"

Sasuke grunted at the last remark, but quickly made up his mind. "Deal!" the body said as the two boys' minds echoed in perfect unison.

"Very well then." Kyuubi replied with a taunting grin. "Oh, and one more thing…I suggest you spend all night training together. If you try to move differently, neither will accomplish anything. You'll need to be in fighting condition if you want to pass the genin test tomorrow morning." He added the last sentence mockingly.

"Genin Test?" Naruto questioned.

"Did you not notice? There was a note on my bed when I woke up, written in a female's handwriting. I read it as I walked around the room." Kyuubi tossed a note onto the bed, which they read through quickly. It was from Sakura, and gave a meeting place and time for the genin test tomorrow. "Of course, I'm in your team, so I'll be there too." He chuckled to himself at the thought of Naruto and Sasuke cooperating enough to even walk out of the hospital, let alone fight. This was going to be entertaining.

As Kyuubi left, they both tried to leave as well. This was when they first realized how hard this was going to be. They each tried to stand up on a different side of the bed, and ended up lying face-down where they had started. This was going to take a while…

- - -

End of Chapter 1

I wanted to get the first chapter up as soon as possible, so it's sorta short. Expect more soon, this is getting good.

Could you please leave a review if you liked it so far? Reviews inspire me to write more and let me know that people are interested in the story. You can also leave a review if you have any questions, comments, etc.


End file.
